User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1
--DREADHEAD613 03:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hold on... I wanted to keep the conversation from getting personal. And I am not an Admin; just wanted to keep stuff calm. Its not my job to stop all attacks from happening. Also, you are welcome being here. Its not personal. Well, not us, the professional users. And, yes, we listen to your arguments, but, once an admin (Ajax 013) get involved, he has final discion on the friendly-ness of an article. If you need anything, send me a message. Cheers! The Wiki Hey there, how's the wikia treating you? Please enjoy your stay and message me if you need anything. Have a good one. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I don't even know what he is going on about... It sounds like (attempted) helpful critisium for a article that makes little to no sence. Help is on the Way... Send me links to all your articles please. I feel that you're being subjected to flaming. It's... a really big problem around here. I promise I'll do all I can to help you out. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) This IS constructive critisim. (Also, don't quote my Sig...it annoys the heck out of me) Yeah, I got rid of, "He was constantly given death sentence warnings, but he would simply kill whoever threatened him." Hyper Zergling 00:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Therefore, there is no issue. Thus his constructive critism helped. I wasn't concerned too much about that one. It's mainly the weapon I made up... Hyper Zergling 00:25, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Done Okay Hyper Zergling, I've done all I can for your articles. Nobody should flame them from now on, if someone does, notify me and I'll be there to help as soon as possible. By the way, good work on the SPARTANs, I look forward to finding out what happened to them. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I haven't gotten back to you in such a long time, I've been busy. What happens when you try to move the page? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to move it. I will update you on my progress in a few minutes. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and what do you want it's new title to be? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Found the Problem It states that Tim Higgins already exists. It is actually a redirect. There are two options we have: 1: contact an administrator to delete the redirect or 2: simply give it another name such as "Timothy Higgins." Tell me which of these options you find most suiting and I'll do all I can to help. (I personally suggest option two because it won't take as long). [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:36, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Are you going to move it or do you want me to? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) WAZZAP!? =P How's everything going Hyper Zergling? Sorry it's been a while and I just wanted to see how you were doing. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) E=MC² I need to know the type and weight of radioactive material in your Missile-thingy. No, I need the Elements and the weight of those elements in the Nuclear Missile. Its so I can calculate the Enegy in Kilotons, so you can resolve your problem. If you want, I'll figure them out myself, and give you my findings. Cheers! Hello, I agree with M&T, you ARE being flamed. People are trying to pass it off as constructive criticism but truly it isn't. They say what they need to say but then they just pile on the crap. To me it's really annoying, and I feel bad that all your articles are being trashed. Pugna Concussio, S-08B! :LOL you commented on my ship class, haha. You are certainly welcome. Pugna Concussio, S-08B! No prob. Well I'm off to bed. If you need anything just ask. Consider this a proposition of an alliance. Pugna Concussio, S-08B! Dark edge Hey, I am not good with weapons, so I can really help every problem, but ajax is wrong about the reaction time thing, so you dont need to change that. Some people really do have in human reaction times, (i have 0.03 seconds) and most people just think its not possible to have that because it is so massively uncommon. e.g. I was at sport with my friends, and a massive gust of wind blew everyone's hats off. Everyone ran after theirs, but the second mine came of my head, i just spun around and grabbed it on a reflex. This may not really help you, but it is one less thing to worry about with your article. - Property template Zergling, please make use of the Property template on your articles by typing in . As far as I can tell, you only have two articles that have the template, and mainly just use the Under Construction template. No, the Property and Under Construction templates are not the same thing. The Property template puts it into your category, while the Under Construction does not. If so, you should put the Property and under construction template. Sig I just made a template. Like <{ { SPARTAN-08BLAM!} }> minus the spaces and little "<" : uhh <[ name | text you want ]> minus the "<" and the spaces. Then you can just stylize it however you want. Pugna Concussio, S-08B! Or you can make on like mine (all random and stuffz), . But if you copy my sig, I will cut off your arms and legs and feed you to Ajax! Not even kidding there. I know my sig. Hostility Dude, you need to cool your jets a little bit. Now I'm not saying that certain people aren't helping, but seriously being openly hostile is a good way to get banned. Just maybe take a breather look at your arguments from an objective point of view and just take a break of maybe, a couple days. I'd hate to see someone leave this community for some stupid reason. Take these suggestions seriously. RE: Dude I know what it's like to take some less than constructive criticism. At first I thought the (my) article was amazing, but then people started making comments that were... distracting. Although I didn't say anything like you did I got pretty riled up. So I just took a break of a few days, sucked it up and started writing again. Hope this helps. No problem, and there's nothing wrong with having self respect. Are you planning on doing any creative writing, like Halo: Rebirth, cause I wanna see your skills in that are of fanon. RE Oh alright. Currently the only problem I have with one of your articles is that XM6 pistol is forced to cock the gun after every shot, it sounds like an airsoft gun which is a little impractical. Other than that everything is looks good. On another note, wow you guys hadn't had spring break yet? Gosh, over here we had it a few weeks ago. Also when is your spring break gonna start? I just took a peak at the pistol, and it said "Gas Operated" so does that mean it is semi-automatic or what? - So it's basically an airsoft gun that fires real bullets? Well I have to go. Talk to you later. Hello I'm back on. BTW are you the guy who goes to all my articles and rates em five stars? I know it's random but I started a fresh article and it was immediately rated five stars. Just curious, btw NEVER go to recon.com I made that mistake and am now scarred for life. Well it's buggin the heck outta me, cause I HATE it when people rate my unfinished articles. Hello I dont think I have formally introduced myself. I am SheWhoKnows, or you can call me Evelyn. I was happening to wonder if you have ever read any of my articles, because I have read yours. They bring about alot of hype, and I would like to avoid that. Well I am here to get to know you so we can be friends, and because of my question. Thats the one I commented to LOMI about. Also, kindly don't interject in other people conversations. Sig Since I have currently nothing else to do I can make you a signature- alrighty.- LOMI posted that message a LONG time ago. Anyway, I get pissed when people tear you apart and insult you instead of helpin' you out. Good enough explanation? The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 17:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! I just decided to leave a friendly hello since I'm "sick" and I'm not at school. Soooo....How's your stay here at halo fanon? Pugna Concussio!"Fight Oppression!" 19:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) For what? Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 21:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Are you trying to get the NCF template removed? If you are I think you can go ahead and do it if the problems have all been resolved. Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 21:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Right now I don't see anything wrong with the article so far. I mean the deal where you have to re-cock the gun after each shot is a little impractical but really there is nothing wrong.... Do what you want I don't think you're in the spotlight any more and it will probably go unnoticed >_>...Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 21:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) lol, alright. Anything else bothering you? Juse checking...Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 21:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'm watching you ;P --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) No. I just wanted to say to say that ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) For starters, you have an attitude: get rid of it. For all you would have known, I could have left in the five minutes between my last edit and your first message; alternatively, and more likely, I could have been busy working on something and thus not seen the message. Work on the attitude, and people will deal with you better. As for your article, I'm not going to do anything: just make it where no one can accuse you of plagairism. There is a major difference between taking an article and keeping it the same sort of thing, and merely using it as inspiration: a fine line, but one in existence. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Civilty Warning Would he have any other reason to initiate personal attacks? What'd you mean by that? Sorry, just confused. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:11, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I've been down tonight. Knowing that a few still have faith in me is quite a boost. Thanks friend, FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Second Civility Warning Interjecting in other peoples conversations... Kindly refrain from interjecting in OTHER peoples conversations. Please. It pisses me off and when you do it to Admins, banning might occur. So please stop getting involved where you don't need to get involved. Yeah.... Unrestrained! I founded a new wikia where ideas, not science, are the base! Be questioned no more!http://haloideas.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --Sierra 003 22:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Pictures for articles Do not use thumb nails for pictures do or whatever size you want and it will form fit to the info box, unless it is too small or something. If you just put "|300px" after the image thing while still inside the brackets it will be that size lolololol You don't know why he started this crusade do you? oh hahaha. He started it because he was kicked out of the First Annual Fan Fiction awards. So that seems pretty selfish to me, don't you think? Joshua(Talk) 08:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) As per Joshie. However, its my fault really, i noticed him in the awards and he was breaking the rules of it, so i reported him to Ajax. There's a reason they won't tell you that rule I broke. I think you deserve to know... To be honest, I was kicked out because I was too new to participate. You had to have been at the site for like 3 weeks. I was present for like 1 and a half. I submitted The Epic of Barbartus‏‎ for covenant character of the year and just when I was my closest to winning, Ajax 013 finally noticed that I wasn't eligable and removed me. I made a big fuss on the page because I felt it was an example of unsportsmanlike behavior. The rule was made to avoid sockpuppets and I was mad because I was clearly not a sockpuppet. I was a good user who wrote good stories. Now they think I'm immature for all of it and Ajax 013 has never dropped it. Oh and about the personal attack thing, I've stopped doing that so please drop it. I'm not proud of it. Hope that explains. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Fighting I don't want it, but I have to state my mind. He states his back, and fighting begins. Thus is life. Come on IRC and I'll explain more in detail. Alrighty then. Autel You don't necessarily have to, since according to TCP Sangheili males mate more than once, so Autel probably has like 20 stepsiblings or something. But if you want to, make sure the info is consistent (e.g. I already said Autel was albino) and let me read it bfore you publish. —''Fear is not a weakness, but a realization'' Heh, you don't see me running around randomly "stating my mind" to start fights and attempt to make myself look good for bashing a guy who's run into a few problems. Thanks for your honesty friend, it's a trait that will serve you well in the future Hyper Zergling... FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Zergling how r u? I added your name to the list of authors for Autel 'Vadam, once you write that fanon plz update the page with information. —''Fear is not a weakness, but a realization'' What story is it in? I have to add it to the article. —''Fear is not a weakness, but a realization'' Which fanon did you put Autel in? —''Fear is not a weakness, but a realization'' Hey you look pretty busy. Wacha working on? —''Fear is not a weakness, but a realization'' The Darkest Hour is done! Please read it and give me feedback! —''Fear is not a weakness, but a realization'' Hey HZ, me and Maslab are writing a new fanon. Taszar's going to be in it. Tell Maslab about it. "Rtanis" sounds like an expanded version of "Rtas". And that's rather awkward if they're from the same family. Taszar We can't just have Autel's younger stepbrother being a high-ranking officer when he just came out of training. I'm changing the date of Taszar's authority of the Final Savior to 2573, when Autel is a SpecOps Commander. Poster No, it's just characters in The Darkest Hour. —''Fear is not a weakness, but a realization'' Hypocrite You obviously have no idea what you are talking about. I will quite "harassing" him as you say, when he stops being an ignorant prick, and no if you say the comments that i have seen you would also see that peace isn't something on his immediate mind. Unluckynumber11 That is on HERE, I am talking about the IRC, which you obviously have never been on, practically the only way to see who a person is on here. Unluckynumber11 What difference would it have made if he knew that i was Mexican? Unluckynumber11 Wow, so therefore it isn't offensive? Unluckynumber11 It doesn't matter if it was unintentional or intentional.....it was offensive either way, so there is no excuse for it. User:Unluckynumber11 Sure Well Well Well Your continuing the very thing we are supposed to have stopped. Unlucky is right, but that doesn't mean you have to storm in and begin harrassing him. Hello Just a few things. I fail to see any difference between your two frigates (which are technically carriers). Care to explain? Oi! Its between us, not us three. TaR In this? I'm completely blameless. Reply Although I am against Flaming, I have wrote articles people have tried to flame. I would defend my article if I believed it doesn't deserve canon dispute but will react against articles that do deserve canon dispute. ' teh struggle is over it's over friend. just stop defneding me, it will only make the people here hatte u more. my worrk is finished. i'm not protecting agianst flaime or helpnig any of the new users. Il'l just tell them to go to delta team curt or one of the other wise guyss for heelp. i won't hellp another soull on this fraeking wikai. theey all casst ed me to the side, luaghed at me, ingored me. so i have lost, i'll jusst mind my buisness and ignore those newbi3s who comee to mee fror help. thiis placee doesnn't deserve me. Just din't be a fool and trry to do what i ddid, people will jusst hate u 4 it. just freindly adcice. later d ear fri3nd. '''FIGHT' OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) speeling i havee not been feeling very good and i havve a really badd headchae, it's a throbbing, painful one and its' reeally fuxkig hard to tyype right witth this cold i haave. my vission is allso really distoorrted, it's wavy and dizzyish hold up, somone messaged me. shit, bionicledude wants me to help him out with images. fukin new users, ungrateful little... i'm nott gonaa help him. i'll tell him to go to aajax if he want's help. let's see hoow these ungrrateful jerkss act when good-guy m&t isn't there to help out the new guyss. they will have to deal with it themselvess. maybe then they wil appreciatee the thinngs i ddid for the new ussers when i stop helping the neww userss, matbe when thee new guys are going to people who won't help them, others will ssee the sthi i had to ddeal wiyth. imean it i won't defend anothher nw user on thiss site no maater how bad he's being messed with.. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding the War Article Most major conflicts on this wiki get documented. Look around. On LOMI's page, you can see a link to his Wars of Halo Fanon page. That basically documents every conflict since the founding of this wiki. Help thanks,but a day ago I found that all out.Thanks anyway.Are there sig rules or anything like that?--Bionicledude 02:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Ajax Zombies If you wanna talk to Ajax, get on the IRC right now. S-118 is there too. Zombies No. No. You can't join. Ajax's orders. That sucks...guess you gotta message Ajax later, instead of me. I don't know. He invites, but he rarly accepts requests. Woops Now I know why everyone does that here. My bad, and thanks. --Maslab 03:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Ahem Well, end of year excitement. A lot of people are getting like that. Hey Zergy Hey Zerg, umm, wanna join the God's Judegemnt thing Liutenant Davies is starting. He told us to invite more users, and for soem reason your on my watchist so I was like ZERG, I COULD INVITE HIM !!!. So, talk to LD if you wanna join. Byez !!! There's no actual page up yet, but there's the announcement forum which tells the most basic things you need to know. Additionally, there will be a new forum thread soon with some updates to help you guys out further. Welcome aboard and have fun :P SWK The reason im bringing it up is because meat and taters got banned because of something he supposedly said. I have talked to both sides on the matter, and I think SWK lied about the quote to get him banned. Going through several records on admin's histories, there is no quote given. RE: Knavery Zar'Tul Zumai Alright, we are. Thanks for the info. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 05:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Zehr'Tul, got it. Thanks for letting us know and making the change. And I can't think of any other fanon he's in. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 21:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Dark Edge I added a bit about the fighting style that might be used while using the Dark Edge. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 08:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Soul of Aldaris joke I STILL dont get it :( RE:Deadliest Warrior Yeah, you put the Template in yur post, then, state the name of whatever you are challenging, along with what you are challenging their Whatever with. Then you wait for a responce from the person you send the message to. If you have any more questions, contact Ajax or Sgt. Johnson. Cheers. Re: My Fiction I'm afraid that whatever you might think, there is no excuse for plagiarism; United States Law dictates that plagiarism is an illegal practice, and we are obliged to follow that rule. You may have changed the names, but regardless, they still retain the same function, the same image, the same calibre (in the case of weaponry)... overall, your articles are different in name only. So unless you resolve this matter by making your fiction much more original, the templates will remain (you cannot remove a template until all matters are resolved). Story